


Ballad of a Heretic

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: "I can't return to Ishgard my friend. Not now, not ever"Aymeric is desperately searching for his friend, never imagining what he'd find.





	Ballad of a Heretic

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger story that I have in my head and may one day fully write, but this scene has been bouncing around in my head so much I can barely write anything else. Here you go.

The air was cold in Cortheas, but Aymeric had learned to shrug it off. He was out on a rescue mission. Three weeks ago Estinien had left with the Warrior of Light, on a mission they thought might end the war. It was a fantastical idea, but they both had carried the mantle of Azure Dragoon, and given past achievements the Lord Commander had just enough hope in him to believe it.

 

That hope had died one week ago , when in a cave deep within the frozen heart of Western Cortheas, a scout had discovered two sets of Dragoon Armor.  Their bearers nowhere to be found.

 

They had traced the pair to a settlement outside Ishgard’s reach, Tailfeather in the Dravanian Forelands. But it seemed all anyone that could say is that they had pass with the heretic Iceheart. Had the woman managed to capture them? The citizens of the settlement had been less than helpful. So now Ser Aymeric was leading a contentingent of Knights towards Dravania desperate to find his friends.

 

He had been cut off from his men in a freak snow storm. But that hadn’t hindered his search. The Lord Commander had pressed on. A single minded focus to see them home and well. His destination was Tailfeather, and beyond that he did not know, but his friends had to lay beyond, in the heart of the Dragon’s territory. Aymeric refused to imagine the alternative.

 

As he rode, his eyes glanced to the cliffs above him. He didn’t know if it was the sun reflecting off the snow, but he could swear there was a figure...flowing silver hair in the breeze.

 

“Aymeric.” The words stopped him in his tracks as the figure came into full view perched on the cliff some 20 feet above him. Estinien stood there, clad in not much  more than black leather boots and pants, and a sky blue wool tunic. “You shouldn't be out here. And on such a fool's errand. It is not safe for you my friend. ”

 

“Estinien!” He cried.”Thank the Fury you’re alive.” Aymeric praised as he dismounted his chocobo. “I thought the worst when the scouts had found your armor. You seem alright? Where is the Warrior of Light? Is she well?”

 

Estinien sighed and crossed his arms, he had heard that there was an Elezen man clad in blue and gold searching for himself and his companion, it had to be Aymeric, there was no other. “She is fine, we both are. I’ve come here to send you home.” he stated, looking down at his friend.

 

“That’s exactly why I’m here, to bring you home and safe.” Aymeric ran a hand through his hair. “You and her, both. Alphinaud is at his wits end worrying about the two of you. Haurchefant is out here looking for the two of you as well. I’m glad to find you well but I would hear your tale.”

 

“I’m afraid you wont like what you hear Aymeric. Know we are well, but I can not return to Ishgard, not now, not ever again. You can tell the others that we have perished, for we might as well have in the eyes of the Holy See.” the former Azure Dragoon stood firm once more glancing down, eyes never once leaving  Aymeric.

 

“Estinien, what…. I don’t understand how can you not return home.” Aymeric pleaded.

 

Silver hair feel as Estinien tipped his head forward, bring a hand up to cover his face. He hadn't meant to implicate his friend, to tell him everything but what was the option now? Once he walked away from this cliff face he’d have to acknowledge that they would be enemies.  Aymeric deserved more than that he supposed.

 

“You know that I love her Aymeric, more than anything in this world.” He started. He had fallen in love with the Warrior of Light sometime after discovering their lives had been intertwined by Nidhogg’s eye.  Animosity had turned to friendship then love.

 

“Yes, and I was wholly glad you hear it, you deserve such a happiness. But that does not explain why you can’t return with me.” Aymeric pleaded, a shiver went through him as the wind whipped around his body.

 

“But it is exactly why.  Her echo has granted her visions of not only Ishgard’s past but also her own. What the scriptures teach us is nothing but a blatant lie. I could scarcely believe it at first, but mine own eyes have seen evidence of the truth. Man and dragon living in peace. And it was man who broke that tenure. Nidhogg’s fury is self inflicted for Thordan slew his broodmate for nothing more than the power her eyes possessed. His rage is ignited by vengeance. The self same I once felt.”

 

“Estinien...this is….” Aymeric was stunned as the words poured from his friends mouth.

 

“Hersey I know, now you begin to understand why I can not return to you. But this alone would not have made me turn away from my kin and country. While Nidhogg’s anger towards Thordan’s Knight’s Twelve was right and just, he continues to plague us for sins we have not committed, and would continue to torment Ishgard’s children if he was not sated. He is nothing more than a shade of vengeance now.”

 

“Then why.” His friend was a heretic, and Aymeric felt blood rushing to his ears as his heart pounded. This was worse that what he could have imagined.

 

“Because.” Estinien crossed his arms. “I have commited the worst sin imaginable to the Holy Sea, and lain with a dragon, at least half that is.” He paused before continuing. “The Warrior of Light….when she met with Hreasvelgr she did not only discover the truth of him and Shiva, she also discovered that she had been sired by the Great Wyrm. Before he consumed his beloved to keep her spirit with him, they managed to have a child together through Aetheric magics. I’ve never understood magic, and I don’t know the particulars of how, but the Warrior of Light was that child.

 

After the Dragonsong War broke out Hreasvelgr feared for the safety of his child, the last thing he had of his dear Shiva, and sought out a way to protect her. But something went wrong with the spell cast and he thought the child had perished. She remembers nothing before the day she woke in Gridana  of what transpired in the Millennia since she first disappeared. But when she stepped in Front of the great wyrm he knew her instantly and she him. “

 

Estinien closed his eyes. “I would see this war ended, but not on the same path I once thought. Now I am determined to do so without more bloodshed. I can not slay any more of her kin, but nor do I wish to slay any of mine own. “

 

“I can scarcely believe your words” Ayermic crossed his arms, one hand coming up to grip the back of his head. “If that’s the case and the Holy Sea knew….” his heart was pounding in his chest. Estinien wouldn’t lie to him not over something like this.

 

“Aye.” Estinien nodded. “I do fear before this is over we may have to see Nidhogg dead and the Holy Sea dismantled. I had not wanted to involve you my dear friend, but I see now that was a foolish endeavor. I do not ask for your aid, and would understand if you choose to oppose us but it is fair that you have the truth before you make your decision. If you decide to march back to Ishgard and raise the Heavensward and the Temple Knights to come take our heads than indeed I do understand, and will not move to stop you, but its not a battle you cannot win, nor do I see you believing in such bloodshed.“

 

“I believe you.” Ayermic finally spoke the words out loud. Estinien seemed to relax slightly. “You still think that there is a way to end this war and bring peace? After all you’ve learned?’

 

“If not for the Warrior of Light than no. But she is the bridge between which peace can be assured. “  Estinien offered before shaking his head.

 

“Alright, I’ll go back and tell those we trust the truth and go from there.” he ripped a linkpearl out of his ear. “Since you saw fit to discard yours, than take that one so we may contact you. And please Estinien, you’ve had a bad habit of running off on your own and not trusting me.  Do endeavor to let me in from now on. This is the second time I’ve had to endure my best friend as a fugitive from Ishgard. I should hope it doesn’t happen again.”

 

Estinien just crossed his arms, holding the linkpearl in his hand. “I will try, though most of the time my silence is to protect you, but you to have a bad habit of putting yourself in danger when I do such things. Now get home and get warm.” he said before waving goodbye to the other man. “Until we meet again.”

 

 


End file.
